Bloopers Falling from the Sky
by Whip-Owl
Summary: The bloopers and falling, and so are the characters. Seriously. And poor Sour Bill just can't seem to work the trap door.
1. Chapter 1

Bloopers Falling from the Sky

(Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-it Ralph.)

Ralph punched the glass on the tower in Hero's Duty. He brought his hand back to punch it again. But he brought it back too far, lost his balance on the admittedly narrow ledge, and fell off.

Calhoun and Felix turned when they heard him screaming. "This is going to leave a mark." Calhoun said.

"Uh . . . I can fix it?" Felix said.

"Cut."

* * *

"Oh no. I gl-gl" Jubileena started to say, staggering like she was supposed to. Then she tripped on her own feet and smashed into the ground.

"Cut."

* * *

"All hail, the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush." Sour Bill said in his usual monotone voice. "King Candy."

King Candy leapt out from behind the curtain. "Hello-ohhh!" He'd leapt too far and missed the podium on the way back down, falling all the way to the ground instead.

"Cut!"

* * *

Vanellope screamed. Then she turned around and ran away. Ralph started chasing after her through the cars. The problem was, he tripped over one of the cars and crash landed on one of the other ones. Candlehead screamed. "You broke my car!"

Ralph lifted himself part way back up, revealing bits of Candlehead's car stuck on his green taffy coating. "That's wreck!" He corrected. "I wrecked your car!"

Candlehead screamed again. "Eww! My car is stuck to your gross skin!" She burst into tears.

"Cut!"

* * *

"Should've locked him up when we had the chance." Sour Bill said.

"Locked him up?" Felix demanded.

"Won't be making the same mistake with you." He reached for the rope, but his hand missed it. He reached a little farther, and fell to the side.

Felix leaned in. "You okay?" He asked.

"Cut!"

* * *

"Won't be making the same mistake with you." Sour Bill said. He reached for the rope. This time he found it. He pulled. Nothing happened. He pulled again. Still nothing. Felix looked down.

"Cut!"

* * *

"Won't be making the same mistake with you." Sour Bill pulled the rope. Nothing happened. Again. He sighed.

"Here, let me take a look at it." Felix offered. The two switched places. Felix grabbed the rope and gave it an experimental tug. Sour Bill fell through the trap door. "Oh my land!"

"CUT!"

* * *

"Who are you?!" Vanellope asked in fear.

"I'm Turbo." Turbo leaned forward. He leaned too far forward and fell out of his own car into Vanellope's. They kept moving. Turbo's eyes lit up. "I didn't know my car drove itself." He said in excitement.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!"

* * *

Ralph shoved Turbo the cybug out of the way. Turbo smashed onto his back. Ralph faced palmed. "Really Turbo?"

"Ralph!" Turbo hissed, waving his extra limbs, "That fall was actually part of the script!"

Ralph looked like he was having an epiphany moment. "It was?"

"What does Vanellope say again? Oh yeah. Sweet mother of monkey milk cut!"


	2. Part 2

Part 2

(Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you did so faster than I thought possible.)

Calhoun stared down at the cybug eggs. "Doomsday and Armageddon just had a baby. And it-" then her grip on the branch failed. She fell into the pit of cybug eggs causing a few to crack and start hatching. "Oh s-"

"Cut!"

* * *

"Not making the same mistake with you." Sour Bill reached out and grabbed the rope. He pulled. The trap door worked! For a moment, both he and Felix got their hopes up.

Then the trap door closed early, slamming down on Felix's hands. "Ow! Get me out of here!" Felix called.

Sour Bill sighed and went to the rope. "I'm pulling. I'm pulling." He said, doing just that.

"Cut!"

* * *

Vanellope glitched in front of Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead, appearing backwards. All four of them screamed as they exited the tunnel. They all flew up into the air, Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead missing the road. The only problem was, Vanellope missed the road too!

"My candle!" Candlehead sobbed, oblivious to the fast they'd just caused a blooper.

"It's gonna blow!" Rancis shouted. He pointed to a cherry. Candlehead had accidently set it on fire.

Vanellope, figuring this scene was doomed anyway, jumped on Rancis, put a hand on Candlehead and Taffyta, and glitched out.

"Cut!"

* * *

"I'm pulling . . . I'm pulling. . ." Sour Bill said absently.

"You still can't pull a rope!?" King Candy demanded, walking up irritably. Sour Bill shook his head. "It's very simple." He grabbed the rope, pulled, and. . .

Nothing happened. King Candy frowned. He yanked the rope again, much harder. The trap door still didn't move, but the rope did. "Whaaaaa!" King Candy was flung towards the ceiling where the rope's gears were. "Sour Bill, get me down from here!" He shouted.

Felix, not knowing what was going on above, shouted, "Hello! Get me out of here!"

Sour Bill went back to pulling the rope.

"Cuuuuut!"

* * *

Sour Bill pulled the rope and-surprise surprise-it did nothing.

"I'm gonna wreck it!" Ralph shouted. He ran into the set and smashed up the rope and the trap door until King Candy and Felix fell. The other three all turned and looked down the trap door and Felix fell down it into the blackness.

Sour Bill sighed. "I'll go get the ladder."

"Cut! Seriously, why aren't you people cutting?"

* * *

"The sweet life blood of the game." King Candy stepped off the edge into the code room. He let out a yell as he fell down, then started floating away at random.

"You forgot to tie yourself in." Sour Bill said, swinging the twister rope back and forth.

"*sigh*Cut."

* * *

Ralph chased King Candy around the giant gumdrop. Giving up, he picked it up and tossed it out of the way. King Candy reached for his glasses, then the gumdrop landed on top of Ralph.

"Cut."

* * *

Ralph put Sour Bill on the lollipop. "Stick a-" Sour Bill fell off the lollipop. Ralph frowned.

"Cut."

* * *

"Vanellope!" Ralph cried.

"Oh look at that, it's your little friend." Turbo said. He tried to readjust his grip on Ralph, so he'd have his head, but Ralph slipped right out of his grip. "Oops."

"Uh . . . I'm bad, and that's good." Ralph started uncertainly.

"CUT!"

(So, that is the last chapter I'm doing. If I think of more bloopers, or someone makes a good suggestion, I'll post it on one of the already existing chapters.)


End file.
